Processes that typically copy, backup, or duplicate data, such as Microsoft Exchange data (email messages, mail settings, and so on), are often laborious, time-intensive processes. The typical backup process connects to each user's mailbox and compares the entire contents (i.e., every message) of the mailbox with a previous backup copy of that mailbox. Often, the backup process will access every message in the mailbox to determine if anything has changed since a previous copy process occurred. Then, the backup process can perform a copy or backup operation, only after identifying the changes from the entire mailbox.
Additionally, typical email systems present changes to a user by only updating the user's mailbox with the change (such as by displaying a newly received email message at the top of a list of emails). However, certain emails may be related or similar to other previous messages, and although email systems can sort emails via simple header information (by user, date received, or alphabetically by subject), there are many instances where it may be advantageous to a user to employ an email system that provides other benefits.
There is a need for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as providing additional benefits.